This project in the long run is concerned with the computer simulation of the part of cardiac metabolism which produces energy, and how it is affected by pathological conditions such as ischemia. Descriptions of two completed models will be written and submitted and a considerable body of information which is latent in our past work will be extracted and described. Partially completed models of the fatty acid oxidation pathway and the glycogenolysis cascade will be finished. We will also incorporate into our model actomyosin-ATPase, and Ca ions as a metabolic regulator. Our model-building technique in the past has relied heavily on manual techniques, which are excessively slow; ongoing improvements in computer techniques for model building will be continued, hopefully to the point where they can routinely be used effectively in model building.